A Second Chance at Happiness
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: A wispered wish is but the stone in the pond read as the ripples change the Naruto unierse changes with those ripples
1. Prologue

**Still don't own Naruto**

* * *

The amber eyes of Anko scanned the scene from her balcony, all the happy couples down there made her sick. What right did they have to be happy? When those like herself were shunned and looked upon by others with cold hateful eyes. Only one other felt the way she still did at times 'Naruto Uzumaki, if only there had been someone like that when I was still his age, someone who would of cared about me the way I wanted to be cared for' thought Anko. Slowly Anko closed her eyes and a single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. "I wish I could have a second chance to be young," Anko whispered

The wind changed and somewhere someone said, "Wish granted."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer - Don't own Naruto **

Chapter 1

_Discovery_

Anko awoke the next the next morning feeling strange, but she paid the strange feeling no mind as she started her morning routine. It was only when she passed by the full-length mirror in her living room that she realised why she felt strange then, she screamed.

It was at that moment that Naruto and Iruka were walking by Anko's apartment after having breakfast together at Ichiraku Ramen when they heard the scream. Hearing the scream both went to see if they could help.

As they bolted through the door of Anko's apartment they found a sobbing girl who was about Naruto's age in front of a full-length mirror wearing a dark purple t-shirt that was obviously way to big for her. Something about the girl seemed familiar to Iruka the purple hair the tattoo on her left arm then he gasped as he realised who this girl was. Iruka then began to sweat as Naruto went over and sat next to the young girl.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked with nothing but concern both on his face and in his voice. Iruka visibly flinched as Anko turned her tear filled gaze to Naruto. However, Anko did something that was out of character, and simply wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and cried harder as Naruto gently stroked Anko's back trying his best to comfort her as he had seen others do in the streets.

"Naruto, you do realise that that's Anko, right?" Iruka asked as the now thirteen-year-old Anko cried on Naruto's chest.

"It is Iruka sensei? But she's my age, Anko-sama what happened?" Naruto asked.

Before Anko had a chance to answer, Iruka spoke up.

"I think the Hokage should present for that answer Naruto, come on lets go."

Naruto nodded and looked down to see that Anko had fallen asleep in his arms. Carefully as to not wake her he picked her up bridle style and Naruto carried her to the Hokages office while Iruka started to have a small panic attack at what he thought Anko would do to Naruto if she woke up while being carried like that.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Anko felt strange she was warm but that was not what made her feel strange, what was strange was that she was feeling safe, and being who she was, the Psycho Snake Lady as many of the young ninjas in training called her, the safety made her uncomfortable but at the same time it made her want to snuggle to let the safe feeling envelop her completely.

Anko's eyes snapped open realising that she had indeed snuggled, and Anko never snuggled, Looking up she saw blue eyes and blonde hair. She was being carried this wasn't really a problem. As a child Anko had dreams of being carried gently bridle style what was the problem was the blush on Naruto's cheeks.

"PERVERT" Anko screamed as she punched Naruto in the face braking his nose causing him to stumble and drop her.

Anko landed on her bum and winced from the stinging pain from the drop. She looked up at Naruto and watched in morbid fascination as his nose reshaped and healed it's self back to how it had always looked. Anko knew about the Kyuubi within Naruto and given her own problem it had never really had bothered her, looking back to Naruto she mentally smirked as Naruto started to yell right back at her. Anko had always liked Naruto because of all the young Ninja in training Naruto had never once looked scared of her when she showed up to sub for Iruka when he had been sick.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY IN KAMI'S NAME DID YOU PUNCH ME?"

Anko pointed right at him and yelled back "YOU WERE BEING A PERV I SAW THE BLUSH YOU HAD WHILE CARRYING ME. DON'T TRY AND LIE TO ME AND SAY THAT YOU WEREN'T"

"SO WHAT IF I BLUSHED? YOU'RE THE PERV TO WERE TRYING TO SNUGGLE UP TO ME" Naruto shouted right back

Iruka off to the side just watched as Anko and Naruto continued to shout at each other he had to admit the 'Perv' jab at Anko for snuggling was good as he saw Anko actually spluttered her own counter augment. Realising he had to stop this and get them both to the Hokage's office before something deadly happened he intervened.

"Ok you two love birds…" Iruka paled at what he just said because as soon as the words left his mouth both Anko and Naruto heads whipped round with glares that said only one thing 'Kill'

'Shit!' thought Iruka as he did what any responsible man would do at the prospect of facing two pissed off thirteen year olds. He bolted in the direction of the Hokage Tower avoiding the various Kunai and Shurikens that where aimed his way. The shouts of Naruto and Anko were heard all over Konoha

"WHEN WE CATCH YOU IRUKA…"

In his office the Hokage looked and wondered what Iruka had done to get such a yell directed at him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Five minutes latter a tired and bruised Iruka stood before the Hokage's desk while two grinning teens sat on the Hokages sofa as Iruka explained who he and Naruto had found that morning.

"hmm I see" the Hokage said as he looked to where Naruto and the now thirteen year old Anko was sat with Naruto who was surprisingly focusing his own Auror of warmth at Anko to help keep her cam.

"Anko, Naruto step forward." both teens stood up and approached the Hokage.

"Anko care to explain what happened." it was a order not a request.

Anko looked down now feeling like a thirteen year old in front of the Hokage. "honestly Lord Hokage I do not know how I have some how turned in to a thirteen year old"

The Hokage gently stroked his beard and thought for a moment.

"you will need a cover story until we can solve this little problem."

Anko gulped at the gaze of the Hokage

"Iruka please leave for the moment and fetch Inoichi. while I sort out the cover story with both these two. I will then call you and Inoichi back in and tell you both your parts"

As Iruka left and closed the door then the privacy seals with in the office went up.

And both Anko and Naruto loudly gulped. At the small smirk on the face of the Hokage.


End file.
